


Love For Roses

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Incest, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: What starts as Summer just wanting to see if Ruby has the same bodily quirk as she does, quickly turns into her begging for her own climax.





	Love For Roses

Summer sighed as she laid out on the living room couch, watching some action movie with Ruby that she wasn’t fully paying attention to. It was one of her daughter’s favorites, but she never cared for it, even having fallen asleep for a few minutes during the movie. “R-Ruby…? How much longer does the movie have…?” The woman asked, looking over to the crimsonette with a soft smile to show that she was at least a little interested in what was happening on the screen before them. Unfortunately for the woman wearing nothing but a white cloak that she made sure covered enough of her body, and a pair of red panties, she was quickly shushed by her daughter who simply pointed at the screen.  
  
“Shhh! We’re at the good part!~” The twenty year old crimsonette gasped excitedly as she watched a beowolf get its head crushed by the movie Hunter’s foot. “Fuck yeah!~” Ruby cheered, throwing her arms in the air at the sight before her, causing her mother to sigh yet again, but this time in disbelief at the younger woman. “Oh, right… Sorry, Mom.” The silver-eyed girl chuckled softly and looked to her mother, finally seeing the bored expression on her face. “You alright…? Bored of the movie?” She quickly put the movie on pause and made her way over to Summer with a concerned look on her face, worried she was had upset the older woman.   
  
“Only a little, sweetheart. But it’s your favorite movie and we’ve needed to spend some time together.” The brunette smiled and softly kissed her little girl on the cheek, loving the soft blush that came to her lips. “What’s wrong, Ruby? Still embarrassed to get a kiss from your mother?~” Summer giggled softly as she watched the girl’s cheeks only grow redder than before. “You are!~ Such a shy young girl I’ve raised!” The older woman paused for a second as she thought about Yang. “... Though, I’m glad you haven’t turned out like your sister. Love her to death, she’s my little dragon, but she enjoys having sex with others far too much.”   
  
“H-How do you know about that?!” Ruby shouted, stammering back just a bit as she heard the words leave her mother’s lips. “I didn’t even find out right away! I walked in on her and Pyrrha!” The crimsonette covered her mouth as she realized that she had given away her sister’s secret.   
  
“Honey, I was her age once too. I know your father and I were put on a team when we were younger than the two of you at Beacon, but there’s a certain reason I picked him over Qrow when it came to marriage and children.~” The woman smiled triumphantly as she sat up straight on the couch, ignoring the fact that part of her breasts were exposed from her cloak having shifted just slightly, not being a stranger to being nude around other people, but never being open about it. “Your father just has a much better-”   
  
“MOM!” Ruby quickly plugged her ears and closed her eyes she listened to her mother, enjoying sexual conversation and having fun sex with those she found worthy, but hearing about her parents fucking was just a step too far for the younger woman. “Please, just stop… Stop….” After a moment of hearing silence, she slowly opened one of her silver eyes and hesitated to remove her fingers from her ears, scared to hear more of this story. “Are… Are you done…?”   
  
“Depends, Ruby. I haven’t seen you come home with anyone in a long time. Are you just enjoying the single life or are you borrowing one of Mommy’s toys?” Summer asked the question in a surprisingly casual tone as she looked into her daughter’s silver eyes. “I’ll be honest with you, babygirl. I’ve been wanting to try something new for awhile and all of my friends -other than two- are…. Well, dead.” The brunette sighed and leaned back on the couch. “So, you sit and listen, okay?”

 

Ruby’s blush only darkened as she listened out her mother’s question, silently admitting to herself that she had been using Summer’s toys, some based off of grimm and others that were just normal dildos. Her silver eyes met the women's. “Yes, ma’am…” The crimsonette sighed and sat still on the other couch, making sure to listen like the good daughter she was.  
  
“Well… My mother and myself both have… special traits when it comes to having sex. Everytime we Roses orgasm, we… sort of… grow rosebuds on our body. When we have sex with another woman or someone we love more than anyone else in the world, we grow rose vines. Have…” She paused as she watched her daughter’s silver eyes grow wide, answering her question before she even had to ask it. “I guess you have indeed had that happen to you if you have that look. Then, I’ll get to the point.”   
  
“You… Want to have sex with me, Mom…?” The younger woman tilted her head, confused by where her mother was going with this. “Isn’t that… Wrong? I mean, Yang has talked me into trying a few things with her to help her practice for her girlfriends but that’s just-”   
  
“She’s done what?!” Summer interrupted her daughter, hopping off the couch and not realizing that her breasts had sprung free from her cloak as she did so. “She’s tricked you into having sex with her?!”   
  
“No, no no no!” Ruby held her hands up to stop her mother, trying to let her mother take a second calm down from her accusation. “She simply asked me to and explained why she asked! I agreed to it on my own!” The younger woman let her head down, blushing the same color as her namesake as she got a full view of her own mother’s breasts. “If… If I have sex with you, can you please forget I said anything? It’s not like Yang and I are in love or anything, but she wanted to learn and… Well, I was lonely at the time…”   
  
Summer listened as her daughter’s tone shifted at the admittance of what she and Yang had done together, sitting back down on the couch and trying to subdue her anger a bit. “Okay… Okay. I’ll…. I don’t know. I’ll calm down after we get started. If you’re feeling lonely still, this will help and blah blah blah…” The older woman looked up towards the crimsonette and gazed into her eyes. “So, Ruby… Will you have sex with your mother?” Once again, the brunette paused, her own eyes going wide this time. “I have to admit that I never thought those words would leave my mouth.”

 

This earned a genuine giggle from the younger woman, causing her to smile and look to her adoring mother. “Sure! But I want to use a toy or two. It’s always better when you have options to use.~” Before she could even hear a word of disapproval or a downright objection from Summer, the girl sped off in a flurry of petals up to her older sister’s room, getting under the bed and pulling out the double strap on that the blonde had hidden away before putting it on. Ruby smiled as she found a collar and leash as well as a gag before speeding back into the living room, two dicks equipped between her thighs and the rest of the things in her hands. “It’s hard to run with two dicks dangling between your thighs. No wonder boys suck at running.~”  
  
“Where… Where did you get that…?” Summer asked, looked down at the toys in her hands and between her legs. “Actually… You know what? I’d rather not know.” The older woman softly chuckled as she double checked everything Ruby had brought with into the living room. “If you plan to use that strapon, you’ll have to get it lubed.” The brunette watched her daughter look at her hands for something to use, shaking her head and getting on her knees before looking up into the girl’s silver eyes. “Don’t worry, Ruby. I can do that.” The woman spit on the lower member before using her hand to spread the saliva, wrapping her lips around the tip of it and slightly drooling on it to get the same effect, just lubing it up more than the other.   
  
However, Ruby watched as her mother started putting on a show for her, stroking both cocks like a professional as she started bobbing her head along the lower member. After a moment, the older woman pulled her head off the lower cock and wrapped her lips around the upper one, smiling and moaning around it as she pushed down just enough for it to hit the back of her throat. Despite her efforts, Summer lowered her other hand into her crotch teasing her folds for a short bit as she continued to suck on both cocks like she’d had plenty of practice. “I didn’t know you were this good at sucking dick, Mom.~” The young woman teased, running a hand through the other’s hair and guiding her further down the plastic member.

 

Summer just quietly rolled her eyes before taking the one in her mouth to the base, pulling back only enough to let a small string of saliva trail from the head to the lips, breaking it as she licked her lips. Though, she continued to tease her folds as she got to work on the second working like an animal in heat before pushing one if her now slick fingers into her backdoor. If Ruby planned on using both holes at once, the brunette had to make sure she wouldn’t be hurt too bad from her daughter’s eagerness, still continuing to slurp on the bottom cock for a short bit. After a moment or two of continuing to put on a show for her little girl, the older woman smiled and pulled away. “So, Ruby…. What do you say we go ahead and get this started?~” She crawled back onto the couch, lying down on her back and spreading her legs just enough to show her two lovely trimmed holes for her own daughter. “Don’t be shy, love.”

 

The younger woman nodded and crawled over her mouth, taking a moment to push both of the fake cocks into her mother’s holes, eliciting a loud and excited moan from the other woman as only the first few inches were pushed into her. “Well that’s a sound I never thought I’d cause.~” The young crimsonette smirked and ran a hand through the older women's hair, starting to slowly roll her hips and thrust the members back and forth into Summer, taking her time and relishing in the moans that the brunette was letting out, savoring the pleasured look on her mother’s face. “Has it been that long since Da-”

 

“Shut up. He’s not involved.” Summer looked into her daughter’s eyes and gently caressed her cheek as the strap on finally bottomed out in her holes, stuffing her full and even reaching parts of her that haven’t been touched in weeks. A soft smile came to her lips before she pulled Ruby into a soft and gentle kiss, happy that it only took the crimsonette a single moment to return the affection. “This is about us Roses. Me and you.~” Ever so slowly, she started to roll her hips against the younger woman's, doing her best to stretch out her holes enough to make sure she wouldn’t be hurt by how quickly she knew her daughter could move.

 

And as Ruby simply leaned in and kissed her mother over and over again, enjoying the taste and feeling of her lips, it seemed that the brunette would get the time she wanted. At least, until a few moments later when the crimsonette pulled away and started rocking her hips, pulling back a few inches before plunging right back in and earning a sweet moan from Summer. The crimsonette repeated the process over and over, pulling out a few more inches each time until she pulled back and only the tips remained inside of the older woman. “Ready?~” She held onto the back of the other woman's head before thrusting back in and stuffing her full yet again. Almost immediately, the girl found the pace of her thrusts, rapid and slightly rough. Just enough to make Summer crave more as she pulled out before letting out another moan as she thrusted back in.

 

Summer screamed into the living room as she was fucked by her daughter, giving up the notion of making Ruby cum for now, just wanting to sit back and enjoy everything. Pleasure seemed to spike through her body as she felt her daughter’s free hand grab her breast and squeeze it as hard as she could, making the soft mound fill out between her fingers. “Oh, fuck, Ruby… That’s the way. Fuck Mommy just like that. It feels sooooo good!~” The older woman continued to whine and moan at each thrust that the crimsonette made, relishing in the feeling of both her holes being stuffed with cock. Real or fake, it had been too long and the brunette absolutely loved every second of it. The lustful and pleasured smile on her face was worth a thousand words as she gazed into the younger women's eyes.

 

“Glad to hear it, Mom.~” Ruby whispered into the woman's ear, gently nibbling on her ear lobe gently as she did so, loving how quickly this caused the woman's legs to wrap around her waist. “And it seems like you only want more.~ I hope you beg for my permission to cum like a good gorgeous slut.~” The crimsonette smirked and continued to play with her mother’s ear, loving the sweet sound of the moans that radiated through the room, a gasp leaving her as she saw a few rosebuds started forming on her body, just over her eye. “Ooooh. Look who’s getting ready to cum.~” The daughter smirked as she pulled back and gently twisted Summer’s nipple, eliciting a loud moan from the older woman. “But you’re not allowed to yet!~”  
  
“Wha- Why not?!” Summer pouted, looking into her daughter’s eyes as she locked her ankles together to prevent the girl from pulling out more than she wanted. “I’m your mother! You can’t forbid me from cumming!” The woman continued to roll her hips as she kept her eyes locked on her daughter’s silver ones., sounding angry and needy as all hell as she complained to Ruby.   
  
Ruby simply smiled and caressed her mother’s cheek, looking into the one eye that was in clear view since the other was being blocked by a blooming rose. “Well, right now, you’re just a cute slut who wants to be filled with cock. So you’re going to have to ask and beg for my permission.~” She started slowing her hips as she talked to the older woman, but never stopped her thrusts, making sure to keep Summer just on the edge of release without letting her achieve it. “So you better start asking before I stop.~” The crimsonette listened to the soft whines that left her mother at the prospect of having to beg her own daughter to cum. “Well?~”   
  
Summer looked around the room, eyes darting back and forth as quiet moans still left her throat. “I… I…” She paused, letting out another moan as the crimsonette thrust deep and rough into her, hitting some of her deepest parts in each hole. “Fuck!~ Fine fine! Ruby, baby, my Little Rose! Please let Mommy cum! Let her cum on your cocks and grow roses from her body!~” The brunette looked deeply into her daughter's silver eyes, hoping that was enough to get approval instead of having to wait longer to feel her release. However, all she saw was a sadistic look and a craving to have her ask for more. “R-Ruby…. Please! I’m begging you!~”   
  
“What are you, Mom?~ What kind of Mom begs her own daughter to cum on a strap on?” Ruby smiled and kept a hand on her mother’s cheek while the other was still resting on the back of her head. “So what does that make you?~”   
  
“A… A slut?” Summer asked, earning a positive nod from the crimsonette, causing her to smile and gently roll her hips against her daughter’s. “May I..?”   
  
“Go ahead.~”

 

Given her daughter’s permission, Summer threw her head back as far as she could with Ruby holding the back of it before her orgasm crashed through her, juices coating the fake cocks and both of their thighs. The older woman softly panted as rose vines started growing from her body, wrapping around her and the crimsonette, holding the two together without causing any cuts from the thorns. “I… I love you, Ruby.~” The mother forced out, looking into the younger’s silver eyes.  
  
“I love you too, Mom.~” Ruby leaned in close and placed a loving kiss onto the woman's lips, smiling into the show of affection as she felt the woman's hand trail along her back and find its way to the back of her head. “Sorry for the… uh.. You know… Calling you a slut…”   
  
“That’s okay, Ruby. I know you didn’t mean it.~” Summer smirked as she looked into her daughter’s eyes, biting her lip as the vines slowed their growth to a near stop. “Wanna know why?~” She asked as the smirk on her face turned into a devilish grin.   
  
“W-Why…?” Ruby suddenly got nervous from the look on her mother’s face, scared and oddly aroused about the possibilities of what was about to happen to her. Even though she could only see one of her mother’s eyes clearly, there was some emotion in them that worried her just a small bit, even as her arousal started to drip down her thighs. “What are you about to do…?”   
  
“Because it’s my turn to make you my slut!~”


End file.
